sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Delphine Rosier
'Delphine Rosier' Better Known As: Fin. Species: Human // Pet. Age: 19 years old. Height: 5 ft 7 in. Weight: 110 lbs. Eye Color: Green. Hair Color: Red. Looks Like: Susan Coffey. Tattoos: None. Sexual Orientation: Bisexual. Relationship Status: Single. Skills: Sexual. Allied With: The Revolution. Quirks: Attitude problems, submissive (which is good for them, but bad for her.), her addiction to sex is a little out of hand. Likes: Sex, boys, girls, color red, and animals. Dislikes: Dumbasses, pointless quests, being locked up, not getting laid when promised, and animal abusers. First word that comes to mind; bitch. Correct that super bitch. Her attitude reflects off her firey hair. She's just as fierce as they come and always has a hint of attitude mixed with sarcasm. She often rolls her eyes as she's been given an order. It wasn't easy to tame this young lady to be a "pet." Pft, she spits at the title she has been given. It was a wonder why she wasn't killed off because of her bitch-tude she would call it already. She of course would be owned by the village idiot whom she despised but shared a very good sexual relationship with him. He may have been retarded and possibly thrown at a wall as a baby but he sure knew how to work her body in bed. Fin's sexual appetite was almost as firey as her attitude and without it she wouldn't be sane. In the beginning he would make her have sex with him at night but now it's to the point where he doesn't have to even ask for it. As much as Fin hates to admit it to herself and probably never would to him, he makes her feel as if she were on ecstasy. She almost always tried to be a good slave girl during the day and carry out his requests so that she can plan on having an amazing night with him. Plus, his dad was totally hot and wouldn't mind asking for a piece of that before she was rescued. Smart as a book and as hot as any girl next door this particular human spends her days locked up and forced to carry out stupid deeds that really have no point to them. She felt more like a mother than a slave most of the time, always having to clean to the twenty-four year old and cook for him. It was all enough to make her want to hurl. That boy was messy. She was almost shocked he hadn't asked her to give him a bubble bath and wash behind his ears for him. He seemed to count on her for everything and grew lazy as hell when she came into the picture if he wasn't already. He sure seemed to depend a lot on her and she couldn't picture his life without her. Before she was captured she practiced Wiccan as a child and grew up with her best friend whom she fell in love with doing so. She is/was a small time model who unfortunately got caught and now waits upon her lesbian lover to rescue her who went on to become a Wiccan herself. Fin is also very intelligent and usually becomes the brain behind dick's schemes. She literally hates the guy but still appreciates him in more ways than one. Family: None. Romanticly Interested In: Jack Benson, Aiden Brynes, Gypsy Winters. Past Flings: N/A. Weaknesses: Blue eyes, sexy smile, and arousal. susan_unretouched_by_oldboy1985.jpg recent_insuh_yoon_by_susancoffey.jpg tired_by_susancoffey.jpg ed6043f274199663186fdf4d569b785d-d2al3yx.jpg susan________by_Oldboy1985.jpg recent_by_SusanCoffey.jpg susancoffey-susan-coffey-red-hair-outdoor-and-150134.jpg susan-coffey-in-midi-wallpaper.jpg susan-coffey.jpg Susan_Coffey_v2.jpg hmmmbysusancoffey.jpg Introspection_by_SusanCoffey.jpg Susan-Coffee-Pink-Bra.jpg Susan-Coffey-Green-Bra.jpg 600full-susan-coffey.jpg 500full.jpg cdfaebde1ae0d52e1785b5e04c097948-d2teppz.jpg